Just wait you'll get home soon
by ossdot
Summary: When friends from a foster care confess how they fell about one another things get hot fast! This is a Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Juvia, Erzza/Jellal, Leavy/Galee, Wendy/Romio Happy/Carla, and Mira/Loxis. They are all 15-16 and if you dont think 15-16 year olds dont fuck each other you need to get your facts strate! anyway enjoy!


Alright so this is my first story and i can't wait! please **R &R** that way i no what to work on. Sorry for speeling im really bad at this anyway to summary: When friends from a foster care confess how they fell about one another things get hot fast! This is a Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Juvia, Erzza/Jellal, Leavy/Galee, Wendy/Romio Happy/Carla, and Mira/Loxis. They are all 15-16 and if you dont think 15-16 year olds dont fuck each other you need to get your facts strate! anyway enjoy!

 _ **Disclamer! I don't own any of the charitors here or fairy tail all i own is the plot thanks!**_

Lucy P.O.V

"Hey luce!" Natsu, a pick haired dork who has the mind of a newborn goldfish, called my name. I turned to see him smileing his famos toothy grin.

"Whats up Natsu?" I asked

"The boys and me are going to the tunnal after school to play truth or dare probuble get drunk. Anyway I was hoping you could come I'd be a lot of fun!" Oh gosh here we go im going to say yes then get all fucked up ugh no there is no way im going to that.

"Uh sorry Natsu but, I don't think I can go it just doesn't seem like a good idea I've got so much homework to do and stuff so sorry Natsu but, I'm going to stay here." His smile went down to a frown ugh I hate it when he pouts it always makes me fell bad.

"Come on Luce! Levy and Wendy are going to be there and we both no they wouldn't let things get out of hand please Luce!" Well if Levy and Wendy are going I better go as well.

"Okay fine but, I'm only taking one drink thats it!" I looked into his big black eyes. There's something about him that I just can't shake off. I mean I can't like him because we've been here sence 1 grade!

"Thanks Luce you wont regret it!" As he said that he grabed my wrist and pushed me onto a table. What the fuck is he doing!

"N-natsu. S-s-stop! Wh-what are yo-you do-ing to m-" Before I could finish he dove into a kiss. His hot lips were on mine and my eyes were wide open I didn't have the first clue on what to do when I tried to move I found I was stuck between him and the table. ' **Fuck what the hell am i going to do!** ' as I was about to cry my eyes still wide open he broke the kiss. Thank god!

"I... I'm sorry Luce I... I don't no what I was doing I'm going to go now..." He grabed his stuff and left for school I just stood there like a dumbass. ' **Fuck i didn't whant this to happen fuuuuuuuuck our friendship must be ruined now! SHIT SHIT SHIT!** '

At School Gray's P.O.V

"Gray this is serous I could have fucked everything up between me and Luce!" Natsu Dragneel said to me. ' **So he finally kissed Lucy huh well i could have some fun with this but they aren't together hmm i have the best idea!** '

"Alright alright I'll help you out I've got an idea this might end up getting you to together but, you need to be pasiont and get your act together okay Flamebrain?" I said.

"Okay okay there she is go talk to her!" With that he left more than likly for his next class.

"Hey Lucy wait!" I shouted at her.

"What do you want Gray?" Her voice sounded supper annoyed

"Your going to the tunnal after school right?"

"Ya I kinda have to or wendy could fuck Romio or Levy with Galee. I ain't letting that happen until they no eachother a little more." BOARING!

"Okay fine I have a bet to make winner gets 40$ plus disert for a mounth."

"Your on lets here it!" Ha got her no backing out now!

"Okay so in truth or dare tonight before you get drunk as fuck you need to truth or dare Natsu if he says truth ask him if you could fuck anyone right now who would it be? If he chooses dare dare him to kiss then finger the girl he's head over heels with in lunch tomorrow. I'm willing to say that person will be you. Do we have a deal?" Well knowing her she'll be as clueless as ever this was way to fucking easy!

"Deal! But there's no way in hell its me."

"Okay sure..."

Back Home Natsu P.O.V

The tunnal is an old abandon mine that they all have hung out at and made some pretty fucked up choices there.

' **What to wear what to wear gotta look somewhat good for Lucy. Wait i don't even know if shes fucking going ugh probuble not! God damit!** ' As I tore apart me, Gray's, and Galee's room.

"What the hell do you think your doing Natsu?!" My heart skipped a beet. Fuck Galee. Galee had long spiky black hair a pissy addituded and red eyes.

"I'm trying to find something nicer than this to wear."

"Let me guess it's for Lucy huh? Well might as well wear something cassual she likes you just the way you are." Fuck now Jellal , Lucy's somewhat adopted older brother, is here! Jellal gas light blue hair dark brown eyes and this wierd ass red tatoo on his eye.

" Ya it is for Luce I fucked up with her I want to make it up. Do you guys know if she's comeing?"

"Ya as a matter of fact she is." Gray's here now, "Now our room looks like a tornato hit it there is no way Mis. Mavis is going to let us go out so clean it up Natsu or do I need to make Erzza come here?"

"No I've got it." I said putting everything away.

"Alright let me go get Happy and we'll leave." Jellal said as he left.

The Tunnal Normal P.O.V

"Alright lets have Lucy start us off she's the only one that hasn't done it this year." Gray said.

"Okay fine truth or dare... Natsu!" Lucy said and giggled a little after.

Natsu's eyes widen with suprize, "Truth I guess."

"Okay if you could fuck anyone right now who would it be?" Lucy said with her big round brown cerouse eyes.

"Well if you really want to know it'd be you." As Natsu finished his sentince gray smirked. Lucy's face turned red as a tomato and narrowed her eyes at Gray.

"Truth or dare mira." Natsu asked.

"Dare." This could be interesting.

"Okay I dare you to lap dance on Loxus." Everyone's eyes widen when she got up and started to lap dance on him. He bit his lower lip and everyone burst out laguhing.

"Okay done," Mira said whale blushing... A LOT! "Truth or dare Lucy?"

"Truth."

"Would you fuck Natsu?"

"Umm hehe ya..." Lucy said looking at her nails face still red everyone just smirked. "Truth or dare Gray."

"Truth."

"Do you like Juvia?"

"Yup shes supper hot!" he said his awncer suprized everyone.

"Really?!" Juvia asked.

"Yup." he grined a bit, "Okay truth or dare Lucy?"

"Dare!" she said confiden.

"Ok come here." Lucy came close to him so he could wisper it.

Natsu's P.O.V

' **Fuck what does that icy freak want to dare her that it needs to be kept hidden?!' "** I want ... to fuck ... Don't complain ... okay?"

 **A/N: The ... Between the words are words Natsu couldn't understand.**

What ever it was he said Luce looks like shes about to throw up but when she looks at me with those big brown orbs she winked and sat down real close to me her warm body barily pressed with mine but her face was still red must me really embaresed haha but i cant help but wonder what was it that he said?

 **Well that's the first chapter what did you think? Sorry it was pretty bad like I said I'm new to this. Anyway I'm going to have a cowriter from now on k? I'll introdue her after this. (oops did i say her spoilers) What was it Gray dared Lucy? Whats going to happen please R &R! And now for the new cowriter shes a beautiful babe but dont let that fool you if you piss her off you'll see the true demon (hint hint) Please welcome mis Mirajane!**

 **Mira: Thanks so much for letting me work with you!**

 **Me: no problem so what do you think's gonna happen?**

 **Mira: There gonna fuck and your intruble you made me lapdance loxus!**

 **Me: Umm wow and ya you liked it admit it!**

 **Mira: Maybe a little. Anyway stay tuned! byez!**


End file.
